


Toute la force du monde

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [29]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother Feels, Community: 31_jours, Education, Gen, Inheritance, Loneliness, Strength, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] N'importe quel parent souhaite le bonheur de son enfant et veut à tout prix le protéger contre les douleurs de la vie. Mais les moyens à employer ne sont pas forcément les plus évidents. UDC!verse. Séquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toute la force du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 20 décembre – un anneau d’or  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note: séquelle qui se déroule un petit peu plus de sept ans après Fragments (mais sans rapport), rien de plus qu'une lucarne ouverte sur un bout de l'existence des personnages mis en scène, en rapport avec le thème du jour. Saga et Kanon ont 42 ans et Thétis 38 ans.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, Janvier 2013_

« Dis papa, j’en aurai une moi aussi ?

— Ça dépend. Il faudra que tu sois sage. »

D’une main tendre, Kanon ébouriffa les fins cheveux blonds de son fils qui, assis sur ses genoux, jouait depuis un moment avec le sceau familial enserrant l’annulaire de son père.

« Et que tu sois fort. » Rajouta-t-il un instant plus tard, avant de sourire devant la réaction de l’enfant, aussi vive que le regard qu’il lui lança :

« Je le suis déjà ! Plus que tous les autres ! »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Thétis levait les yeux au ciel :

« Et que tu apprennes l’humilité aussi, ce ne serait pas un mal.

— L’humilité ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Ce que visiblement ni ton père ni ton oncle ne sauront t’enseigner. Et maintenant, au lit ! Allez, debout !

— Mais maman, je n’ai pas sommeil ! » Protesta Andreas tout en réprimant tant bien que mal un bâillement quand sa mère l’arracha d’autorité aux bras d’un Kanon hilare pour le prendre dans les siens.

« Oh que si. Et tu as entendu assez de bêtises pour aujourd’hui. » Rétorqua Thétis non sans un regard entendu en direction des deux Antinaïkos qui arboraient un air contrit de circonstance, auquel elle ne fit pas mine de croire une seule seconde. Ce à quoi, d’ailleurs, ils ne s’attendaient pas.

La Suédoise avait pris l’habitude de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, face à ce que ce fils qu’elle avait eu avec le cadet de jumeaux représentait pour ce dernier et pour son frère. Néanmoins, certains jours, son sens du compromis était mis à rude épreuve par les paroles inconséquentes de l’un ou de l’autre, et elle ne réussissait pas à masquer tout à fait sa désapprobation quant à cette espèce de supériorité aux contours mal définis dans laquelle Kanon s’ingéniait à enfermer leur fils. “Parce que c’est la vérité” avait-il coutume d’arguer lorsqu’elle l’exhortait à faire preuve d’un peu plus de mesure ; et Thétis de lui remettre alors en mémoire sans aucun ménagement les conséquences que ce genre de certitudes avaient pu avoir par le passé. Pour son frère. Pour lui-même. Et pour elle.

Les effets de l’argumentation perduraient le temps nécessaire pour qu’elle recadrât l’enfant. Jusqu’à ce qu’à la faveur de telle ou telle occasion, son patient travail de déconstruction ne vît ses fondations sapées par ce vers quoi la nature profonde des jumeaux les portait : l’estime de soi avant celle des autres, l’excellence à n’importe quel prix et la conscience aiguë de sa propre supériorité. Et cette soirée-là n’avait pas fait exception, avec un gosse de sept ans déjà fasciné par le symbole de la toute puissance de la famille Antinaïkos que son père s’était bien gardé de minimiser.

 

« Tu vas te faire engueuler, prévint Saga une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur les silhouettes de la mère et de l’enfant.

— En double qui plus est, mais on va dire que j’ai l’habitude.

— On devrait tout de même faire un peu plus attention. Elle n’a pas complètement tort, tu sais.

— Je suis au courant, merci. »

Kanon avait répondu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et il prit dans la sienne la main de son jumeau assis à côté de lui sur le canapé du grand salon, celle qui arborait la même bague massive que la sienne. Avant d’emmêler leurs doigts.

« Andreas est seul, dit-il au bout d’un moment d’une voix pensive. Personne d’autre que lui n’héritera de cet anneau, et toi comme moi savons à quel point il peut être lourd à porter. S’il n’a pas assez confiance en lui-même, en ses capacités, il risque de ne pas trouver la force nécessaire.

— Tu te trompes : il nous a, toi et moi. Sa mère. Rachel. Et les autres enfants.

— Nous ne serons pas éternels. Quant à ceux qui seront ses compagnons, pourra-t-il vraiment compter sur eux ? »

La pointe d’amertume dans la voix du cadet, ressurgie d’un passé trop lointain, se dissipa comme l’aîné resserrait ses doigts entre les siens.

« Même si tu ne m’avais pas laissé ton sceau à ce moment-là, je serai quand même venu te chercher.

— Vraiment ?

— Pourquoi, tu en doutes encore ? »

Kanon dodelina, son regard se perdant dans les chatoiements que les flammes dans la cheminée en face d’eux allumaient au cœur des deux saphirs proches à se toucher.

« Pas toi ? »

La bouche de Saga, ouverte sur des mots pourtant évidents à ses yeux mais dont soudain il doutait de la vérité intrinsèque, se referma et il se surprit à observer le profil de son frère, à la fois si parfaitement semblable et si subtilement différent du sien. Une dureté, imperceptible pour n’importe qui d’autre, le découpait avec une netteté aiguë dans la lumière douce du foyer, nourrie d’une volonté dont Saga avait été déserté toutes les fois où la Solitude l’avait emporté sur l’Ambition. Souvent. Trop d’ailleurs, et finalement sans surprise. Mais ce qu’il avait toujours su, il lui avait fallu quinze ans pour l’admettre.

« Non, plus maintenant. »

Le Pope avait rejeté la tête en arrière contre le dossier du sofa, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son jumeau et, les yeux grand ouverts sur le plafond à caissons de bois hérité de la Renaissance, il rajouta :

« J’aurais pu, c’est vrai, continuer à penser que je n’avais pas besoin de toi. Que j’avais réussi à m’affranchir de l’aide et de la protection dont tu m’avais toujours entouré quand nous étions enfants. Tu croyais que je ne m’en rendais pas compte, pas vrai ? – Saga ne regardait pas son frère mais celui-ci eut un sourire en avisant le sien livré au vide au-dessus de lui – Mais tu es venu. Et tu m’as sauvé. Comme d’habitude. Alors, oui, peut-être que sans cette bague, j’aurais hésité un peu plus longtemps. Peut-être que je ne serais pas venu tout de suite, en me disant que tu m’avais de ton plein gré rendu à la vie à laquelle j’aspirais, celle qui me permettait d’être fort, sans toi. Et peut-être bien, d’ailleurs, que j’ai tenté d’y croire à nouveau. Mais en fin de compte, ce qui a toujours été ne peut pas disparaître. Alors autant l’accepter une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Que je suis plus fort que toi ? Taquina Kanon.

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui – l’aîné des jumeaux eut un rire – même si ça dépend pour quoi !

— Ce qui veut dire… ? Et attention à ce que tu vas répondre, hein ! » Et Kanon de se joindre à l’hilarité de son frère jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se tournât vers lui, son sourire pétillant au fond des yeux en dépit du sérieux retrouvé de sa voix :

« Ce qui veut dire que ce que nous avons dû être deux à construire, ton fils saura le réaliser seul. Oui, il sera fort, comme nous le sommes, et comme le sont nos compagnons. Mais ça ne suffira pas : laisse-lui ses fragilités et ses rêves. Ou alors, une partie de ce qu'il est lui manquera à jamais. Et ce n’est pas ce que tu veux. »

Les lèvres que Kanon posa alors à l’intérieur du poignet de son frère les firent frissonner tous les deux et ils s’entre-regardèrent, comme le passé se mêlait au présent qu’ils avaient su, ensemble, se réapproprier.

« D’accord. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

— Pour ?

— Pour lui apprendre, à lui, tout ce que moi j’ai appris de toi. »

 

 


End file.
